List of Star Wars planets (E–G)
Ealor Ealor is a planet in the Bysis system. It is home to the graivehs, and covered with grasslands and temperate forests. Elom Elom is home to Eloms and the Elomin. For centuries, the two species lived unknown to one another, with Eloms living deep underground to access the planet's natural springs, and the Elomin living a technologically advanced life on the surface. Eloms are primitive and peaceful, and evolved on the surface in times long passed. Only later did they adapt to subterranean life, evolving larger claws for digging and acquiring an extreme sensitivity to bright light. They live in communities called cseria, annually meeting to solve problems and to trade goods. The Elomin became aware of Eloms during an expedition inside the caves of the A'driannamieq Mountains. Due to the rigid perceptions of order and structure in the Elomin world, they found the concept of underground Eloms difficult to grasp. Accordingly, the mountain explorers never reported to their findings to the Elomin Council. When Elom became part of the Galactic Republic, a lucrative trading deal was struck with the Elomin, with precious lommite ore from the planet's crust being exported from the planet. A cave-in during the mining operation revealed the Elom civilization again to the Elomin, and the Republic began to investigate, finding Eloms to be sentient and giving them land-rights over an area of the planet. The Elomin began a resource-sharing program with their newly discovered co-habitors, although they were hesitant in entering such a deal with a culture they found so strange and alien. The Eloms, for their part, were content to persist in their subterranean existence. When the Empire assumed control over the planet, the Elomin were forced into slavery and Eloms' land ownership was revoked. Most Eloms sought an existence even deeper underground, but occasionally young Eloms would journey up to free Elomin slaves using "mining accidents", despite the disapproving sentiment among the Elom elders. Eloms rarely journey off the planet Elom, and those who do show sociopathic streaks in their personalities, possibly because of their separation from their native environment. Elrood Elrood is a primary planet in the Elrood System near the Rimma Trade Route. It has two moons, Sharene and Lodos. The sector itself contains "The Drift" and the nebulous Degan Gas Clouds making navigation somewhat hazardous for inexperienced pilots. During the era of the Galactic Empire, Elrood was controlled by the sinister Moff Villis Andal. Emerido Emerido is one of two inhabited planets in the Stavo System in the Core Worlds. The planet is a major center for hi-tech technological research and development and giant research facilities are scattered across the planet's surface. Like a few other planets in the Star Wars galaxy, Emerido is covered by an ecumenopolis, or planet-spanning city. Though not as built-up as Coruscant, Emerido still boasts a population in the hundreds of billions. The planet was home to a Jedi Enclave during the early years of the Republic. As well, Emerido was the home planet of Supreme Chancellor Kalpana, who served immediately before Finis Valorum. Empress Teta Empress Teta is the primary world of the Empress Teta System. It was renamed in the honor of Empress Teta, who was the ruler of the planet; in 5,000 BBY she unified all the planets in the system. Since the capital city of Cinnagar covers more than half the planet, the planet itself is also often referred to as Cinnagar. This planet, originally named Koros Major, was one of the first planets to join the Old Republic. Millennia before the events that take place in the films, this planet was the site of the first incursion upon the Old Republic by the Sith Empire in what came to be known as the Great Hyperspace War. Years later, the Krath Aleema and Setal Keto lived on Empress Teta and used it as their base."Byss and the Deep Core: Empress Teta"Empress Teta (planet) at Wookieepedia Endor Endor, seen in Episode VI, is the gas giant to the forest moon of Endor, featured in Return of the Jedi. Endor is located in the remote Moddell Sector and is believed to be the pinkish planet in the background of a scene with the forest moon.George Lucas et al., The Annotated Screenplays (1997). ISBN 0-345-40981-7Daniel Wallace and Scott Kolins, The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons (Star Wars) (1998). ISBN 0-345-42068-3 The forest moon is the homeworld of the Ewok race and was the secret construction site of the second Death Star battle station. Ennth Ennth is a planet that self-destructs via volcanic eruptions of the planet's crust every 7–8 years. It is also the home planet of the Jedi Knight Zekk. Eol Sha Eol Sha was a volcanic world located near the dangerous Cauldron Nebula. Despite a rather temperate climate, almost the entire planet was geologically active, with widespread volcanoes and geysers causing numerous earthquakes and avalanches. Its length of day was 19 standard hours, and its year lasted 326 local days. It was orbited by a moon with an unstable descending orbit that would lead to a crash between planet and moon with the pass of the years, destroying both bodies. However, Eol Sha was probably destroyed much earlier than this when Kyp Durron used the Sun Crusher to cause all the suns in the Cauldron Nebula to go nova. Eos Eos is a lava planet, and the secret location of a Trade Federation droid factory. It supplied many droids and ships for the invasion of Naboo and other worlds that did not pay their dues to the Trade Federation. Eos was also rich in minerals required for the Trade Federation technology. It was discovered by one of the Trade Federation's human pilots, Vana Sage, who overheard a communication about the illegal invasion of Naboo. The Federation attempted to murder her, but she escaped and stumbled upon the small planet. After she had met up with her counterpart, Reti, as well as Rhys Dallows and Nym, they went to destroy the droid factory there. Once it was destroyed, the heroes went to help liberate Naboo. Eos was never used again after its original factory was destroyed. Eos is featured in the game Star Wars: Starfighter. Ergo Ergo is home to an Imperial fueling facility. Kyle Katarn used it to smuggle himself aboard the Executor, after which he could make his way to the Arc Hammer, a starship which housed the final construction facility for the Dark Troopers. Eriadu Eriadu is the homeworld of Grand Moff Tarkin and Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum. The surface is full of dirty industry and waste zones that pollute the atmosphere. Eriadu manufactures many goods that can be purchased by the player character in the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. It was also the site of a trade summit where all of the non-Neimoidian members of the Trade Federation directorate were assassinated in a hit arranged by Darth Sidious. Esseles Esseles is a Core World residing in Darpa Sector along the Perlemian Trade Route. It is a temperate and mountainous world where the most of the inhabitants dwell within the deep mist-shrouded valleys. The capital city is Calamar, a center for high-tech research and development, specializing in hypernautics and advanced hyperdrive engines. Esseles was the main political power center within Darpa Sector prior to the events of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire. Under Imperial control, the world suffered economically and quickly lost most of its sector influence and territories, but the inhabitants, being naturally peaceful, chose not to intervene in the affairs of the Emperor. Essowyn Essowyn is a planet in the Saurton system, which is in the Trax Sector, in the Outer Rim. It is 60% covered by water, and also has plains, low hills and craters. Due to its position between two asteroid belts, the planet is used by mining corporations, led by the massive Messert Mines Corporation. The planet is the homeworld of the Saurton, but is also inhabited by humans, Sullustans, and Verpine. Etti IV Etti IV is a mostly urban covered world within the Corporate Sector Authority (CSA), and home of the Etti people—tall, gaunt humanoids with thin bodies and long limbs. The rest of the planet features smooth, moss-covered plains and shallow, saline oceans. The world profits from being near several hyperspace trade routes that run through the CSA. Exodo II Exodo II is a hot, stormy, and dense world in the Meridian Sector, near Durren and Odos. The Millennium Falcon had a brief encounter with the world nine years after the Battle of Endor.Barbara Hambly, Planet of Twilight (1997). ISBN 0-553-09540-4 Falleen Falleen is home to the light-green human-like reptilian species of the same name, and is the birthplace of Prince Xizor. The temperate world is located in the Mid Rim. Farries Farries is a planet overrun by rancors and is a home to sednadotans which are reptilian monsters. Fefze Fefze is the home planet to the insectoid Fef.Troy Denning, Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races(1989). Felucia Felucia is a boggy world covered in giant fungus-like organisms, which appeared in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Felucia is filled with strange translucent species of plants and animals. When the sun shines, the environment glitters like multicolored glass, with a multitude of colors. This planet was colonized by the Gossam in 40,000 BBY. It served as the headquarters of the Commerce Guild during The Clone Wars. Felucia was also one of three planets along with Mygeeto and Saleucami that was labelled by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as a Triad of Evil during the final days of the Clone Wars. It can be played on and taken over in Star Wars: Battlefront II. During the Battle of Felucia, two Jedi Knights, Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee, led the Republic's Star Corps clone troopers under Marshal Commander Bly's command. They were supposed to be looking for Shu Mai, the leader of the Commerce Guild, but when the troops received the message of Order 66 Aayla Secura was blasted from behind by clone troopers, while Barriss Offee, who also joined the battle, was blasted away by an AT-TE Walker. Jedi Master Shaak Ti and her Padawan Maris Brood went into exile on Felucia after she survived Order 66 and escaped from Coruscant. There she taught the natives how to use the Force. Galen Marek, the secret apprentice of Darth Vader, located and killed her after a fierce lightsaber duel. A year later, Marek returned to Felucia to rescue Senator Bail Organa and defeat Maris, who had fallen to the Dark Side. After the New Republic came to power, Felucia was liberated from Imperial control and joined the Republic. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy, they overran the planet, but it was re-colonized by allies of the Galactic Alliance. Appearances *Star Wars Battlefront II *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith *Star Wars Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *Star Wars The Force Unleashed *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Fest Fest is the primary planet in the Fest System. The planet is ravaged by civil war both among its inhabitants and against Mantooine. The Festians were rebellious to the Empire and knew that it was about to attack Mantooine, but the distrust for each other, coupled with a lack of communications facilities, prevented them from warning the other planet. Fest is dominated by steep mountain ranges and deep valleys. The planet appears in two Star Wars games. In Star Wars: Dark Forces, in a rocky and cliffy region there is an Imperial research facility concerned with the weapons of the Dark Troopers. In a level of the Nintendo 64 game Star Wars: Rogue Squadron, in a snowy region resembling Hoth, there is a factory plane specializing in the production of AT-ATs and AT-PTs. Foerost Foerost is a Deep Core world on the Koros Trunk Line between Kuar and Kaikielius, appearing in Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War. It was orbited by the Foerost Shipyards, which was one of the Republic largest and oldest shipyards. The shipyards' engineers removed raw materials from the planet and transported them to the shipyards in high orbit. In 3,996 BBY, during the Great Sith War, a combined Krath/Mandalorian fleet stole 300 Republic warships from the shipyards for use during an assault on Coruscant. In 3,959 BBY, Sith Lords Revan and Malak stole a major Republic fleet from the shipyards, triggering the War of the Star Forge. In 522 BBY, the shipyards were purchased from the Old Republic by the Techno Union. In 22 BBY, the Techno Union secretly tightened the security of the shipyards, in preparation for the Clone Wars. Later during that conflict, the system was blockaded by the Republic. In 20 BBY, the Techno Union broke through the Republic blockade through the use of a fleet of ''Bulwark''-class Mark 1 Battlecruisers, setting of the epic Sieges of Foerost. This fleet ravaged Sector Zero until stopped by a fleet of ''Victory''-class Star Destroyers. Fondor Fondor is a Mid Rim world famous for its orbital shipyards. Much of its surface is scarred from incessant mining for raw materials to supply the always-hungry shipyards, as well as Fondor's moons. Darth Vader's Executor-class Super Star Destroyer was constructed over Fondor.Archie Goodwin, Classic Star Wars: Volume 1 (1995), ISBN 1-56971-109-7 During the Galactic Civil War, Rogue Squadron used captured TIE Hunter prototypes to attack and destroy an unnamed Super Star Destroyer equipped with a Cloaking Device that was under construction at the Fondor shipyards. Fondor was brought under New Republic control several years after the Battle of Endor, and the relationship was bolstered by Han Solo saving the last of Fondor's rulers' children from rogue Imperials working with a corrupt planetary bureaucracy. The strategically valuable planet became a target during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion; it was saved from Vong invasion when a blast from Centerpoint Station directed by Thrackan Sal-Solo destroyed a portion of the enemy fleet. However Fondor was saved at the cost of the Hapan war fleet, which was caught in the inexpertly aimed weapon's destructive blast. Fondor would continue to supply the Galactic Alliance with starships in the war.James Luceno, Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse, Book 5 of The New Jedi Order (2000). ISBN 0-345-42859-5 Foundry Foundry was a Techno Union world where battle droids were produced. The planet's surface is almost entirely covered in mega factories and laboratories, except for a small polluted sea. Foundry was an important Confederacy stronghold during the Clone Wars, and was well defended by the droid armies it produced. However, its defenses could not match the might of the Republic army, who captured Foundry after the Battle of Muunilist. Frego Frego is a wealthy planet once controlled by a crime ring led by the Cobral family. However, after one of the family members testified in front of the Senate, Frego started on the road to a new beginning.Jude Watson, The Only Witness, Book 17 of the Jedi Apprentice series (2002). ISBN 0-439-13936-8 Fresia Fresia is a Core World which served as the headquarters for the Incom Corporation since 2000 BBY.Fresia is near the Metellos Trade Route.However,Fresia was one of the least populated planets in the Core,with only 2.3 million people. Fresia is also the location where the X-Wings prototypes were stolen by the Rebel Alliance. Froz Froz is the homeworld of the Frozians. The planet is located in the Corellian Sector. Gala Gala is a beautiful and wealthy world once under the control of a royal family. It is fairly close to Melida/Daan and Phindar. However, twenty years before the Galactic Civil War, the Prince of Gala was surrounded by corruption. With the help of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the truth behind the corruption was discovered, and Gala was set on a course for democracy.Jude Watson, The Hidden Past, Book 3 of the Jedi Apprentice series (1999). ISBN 0-590-51933-6Jude Watson, The Mark of the Crown, Book 4 of the Jedi Apprentice series (1999). ISBN 0-590-51934-4 Gall Gall is the seventh moon of the Cadavine Sector in the Zhar System. Its environment consists of rocky plains, its day has 29 hours, and its year has 369 days. Gall has no sentient species (although a brown wampa is featured in the game Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire), but it is known that the Empire keeps several Elite Troopers guarding the hangars in the Moon. In Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, Dash Rendar tracks Boba Fett to the Gall Spaceport and attempts to intercept his starship, Slave I. Fett escapes, taking the carbon frozen Han Solo with him. Galantos Galantos is a vast urban world filled with aliens of different species. The species are Wookiees, Ithorians, Rodians, Bith, Twi'leks, and Duros. Galidraan Galidraan was the site of the Battle of Galidraan between Count Dooku with the Jedi and Jango Fett with the Mandalorians. Gallinore Gallinore is a beautiful world in the Hapes Consortium that is famous for its rainbow gems, long-living creatures that radiate a beautiful, colorful shine. Rainbow gems are extremely valuable, yet hundreds of them were given to Princess Leia Organa by the Hapans. Gamorr Gamorr is the home of the Gamorreans. It is located in the Opoku system (which is in the Outer Rim). It is in the outskirts of Tatooine. Gand Gand is the homeworld of the Gand. Its atmosphere is primarily ammonia, making it lethal to most galactic lifeforms. The Gand do not breathe; they absorb all necessary nourishment through eating, however a rare few have been noted to be born with lungs or vocal cords, creating a sub-species. They are able to speak by storing various gasses in a special gas bladder used just for this purpose (see X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble). They often find work as bounty hunters, due to their tradition of "findsmen". Garban Garban is a temperate planet in the Tau Sakar system, which is in the Abrion Sector in the Outer Rim. It is the homeworld of the Jenet species. The planet was not a member of the Galactic Republic, but joined the Galactic Empire. Garqi Garqi was a very unusual planet, as it appeared purple from space. This was mainly because the minerals in its soil turned the native plant life purple. Garqi was an agricultural planet that was captured easily by the Yuuzhan Vong. It was here that jedi master Mace Windu found his unique purple crystal to form his lightsaber. Gazzari Gazzari was a planet that was located in the Grumani sector in the Outer Rim. Gazzari had a breathable atmosphere, but the planetary surface was inhospitable, due to the presence of volcanoes, tectonic activity and acid rain. Gazzari was studied during a number of Republic surveys and later, during the Republic Dark Age, was located on the frontier between the Daimanate and the Odionate. Generis Generis is a desert planet full of towns and cities, sector capital of Atrivis Sector. Five years after the Battle of Endor, Grand Admiral Thrawn captured it from the New Republic, destroying the Republic communications center and most of the sector fleet supply depots. Genesia Genesia, located in Brak Sector, was a haven to many of the sector's crime lords due to the corruptibility of the local government. Gentes Gentes is one of the inhospitable planets of the Anoat System. The dwarf-like Ugnaughts are from here. Geonosis Geonosis, seen in Episode II, is the home planet of the Geonosians, and the site of the Battle of Geonosis. Geonosis is ruled by Poggle the Lesser. It was a complex for droid factories as well as a hideout for the Separatist leaders until the Clone War outbreak. The planet is located less than one parsec from Tatooine. In many ways the planet is similar to Tatooine, as it is a rocky desert world. One notable difference is that the planet has large and dense rings in orbit. Furthermore, the Geonosians dug a complex series of caves underneath the surface, with occasional spires of secretions protruding from the ground in some areas. One such example of this is the Geonosian execution arena. The Geonosian Plains and entrance to the Geonosians north base can be played and taken over in Star Wars: Battlefront II. The Clone Wars began on this planet after Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were captured by the Trade Federation and the Geonosians. Gerona Gerona is a planet in the Elrood system. It looks like a blue world with rings around it. Its population is mostly human with Twi'leks, Duros, Sullustans and Koboks also representing it. The terrain of the planet is rainforests, urban areas, deserts, grasslands, and seas. Although it was a republic planet, near the end of the Jedi Civil War, the Sith occupation was strong in many of the settlements. Most believe this is because a number of the cities were owned by the Czerka Corporation, and both factions had good relations with the other, especially involving trade. Gerrard Little is known of Gerrard. Its location and appearance is unknown but, however, has at least four moons. One of which, Gerrard V, is inhabitable. One of its moons, Gerrard IV, appears in Star Wars: Rogue Squadron; this moon is covered by deserts and oceans, there are small-medium sized cities on the surface of Gerrard IV Gestron Gestron was the site of an Imperial base raided by Garm Bel Iblis. Ghorman Ghorman was the site of an Imperial massacre, initiated by Grand Moff Tarkin. The planet is located in Sesswenna Sector. Glee Anselm Glee Anselm is a humid world located in the Mid Rim. The planet's surface is covered in one giant ocean with millions of small islands scattered across the globe. The terrain of the islands vary from rolling sand dunes to bogs and marshes. Glee Anselm is the homeworld to the air-breathing amphibious Nautolans, like Jedi Master Kit Fisto. The Nautolans can live below and above water, allowing cities to develop almost any where. Glee Anselm was an avid member and supporter of the Old Republic, and was disgusted with the bloody reign of the Galactic Empire. The Nautolans tried to support the Rebel Alliance, but were pinned down by neighboring Imperial worlds. Glee Anselm was one of the first planets to join the New Republic, and the Nautolans helped fill Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy and Jedi Council. Gorsh Gorsh is a restricted planet in the Outer Rim. The third planet in the Gorsh System, Gorsh was first discovered by the Geentech Corporation. The Galactic Empire granted them full authorization to the planet. Gravlex Med Gravlex Med in the Raioballo Sector was the homeworld of the Anx. The planet was an idyllic world until it was taken over by the Empire. Hazardous waste stored on the planet soon leaked out and devastated the environment. Eventually the planet was abandoned as a wasteland. Grizmallt Grizmallt is a Core World which suffered a violent revolution in 4,000 BBY which caused refugees to leave the planet and first settle Naboo. The planet's final Queen before abandonment and settlement on Naboo was Elsinore den Tasia. Gromas 16 Gromas 16 was the sixteenth moon of the gas-giant Gromas in the Gromas system of the Mid Rim's Perkell Sector.6,220 kilometers in diameter, the small arid, desert moon, Gromas 16 had weaker than standard gravity, a day length of 14 standard hours and a year of 195 standard days. This was the location of mines where minerals were extracted for the Dark Trooper project. Kyle Katarn destroyed the mines in the Star Wars: Dark Forces campaign.It was nicknamed the "Blood Moon" It had a population of 200,all were human miners. Gyndine Gyndine is the site of a major Kuat Drive Yards shipyard. Imperator, lead ship of the Imperial-class Star Destroyers, was built here. See also *List of Star Wars moons *Planets in science fiction *List of Star Wars systems *Sectors of Star Wars *List of Star Wars cities References External links *Locations in the StarWars.com Encyclopedia * *Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia Planets Planets (E-G)